This invention relates generally to a beverage server ideally suited for airline service. More particularly, the present invention relates to a beverage server with a plurality of small pour openings designed to provide a steady, controlled flow when poured and to resist sudden surges of liquid if the container is bumped or jerked. The server has a thumb actuator which can be moved to uncover the pour openings and allow a liquid to be poured. The thumb actuator is biased to return to a closed position when released. The container is shaped to retain a low center of gravity regardless of the quantity of liquid contained therein.
Pouring beverages during a flight presents unique problems. Aircraft often encounter areas of varying air pressure which act on the plane to produce abrupt elevation changes. These pressure differences or turbulence result in a bumpy ride for the passengers of the airplane and makes it difficult to pour beverages such as coffee and tea which are not typically packaged in individual containers. Furthermore, turbulence can act to tip over containers that are simply resting on a service cart.